User talk:Jeffwang16/Archive/1
Welcome to the Club Penguin-User Wiki, Jeffwang16 We hope you enjoy you'r stay here, but kindly read our Policy before editing. Here are a few admins that you may ask for help: Profile *Kindly edit your user-page with anything you want *Go to and change your avatar and signature Voting Kindly vote on every poll in our community. But kindly read our Voting Policy Talk Pages in your edit to every talk page you will be reminded to sign your signature just by writing four tidles (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button ( ). Now known the basics, you also have to remember our motto though: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Club Penguin-UserWiki Talk 12:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Pass:The only thing you have to do is: read the instructions!!!!!! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 13:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Pass:The only thing you have to do is: read the instructions!!!!!! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 13:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Pass:The only thing you have to do is: read the instructions!!!!!! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 13:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You are officailly an admin! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 13:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Tips Don't block for stupid reasons, Be nice to everybody especially newbies. Block Mr Unknown and Walrus every year. Re: Ok I'll promote you, but heres a thing you should remember: Never get my trust then later betray me. Deal? Anyways I promoted you. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 05:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: I knew I could trust you! =) -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm having troubles with the theme designer, and we are both betas but try doing your best on that. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 07:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! ----> Wall of Fame Hey Jeff! Together w/ Iamred, you both are in the Wall of Fame! Thanks for all the great contributions, they are very useful in the wiki. You might have quited other wikis, but not Songpedia (and Chopedia). You are one of the greatest users here, you deserve to be in the wall. --'songpedian bureaucrat' Whoa, Whoa, Whoa I agree w/ Tigernose being demoted but remove Redligot2009 there! Why? He is very trusted even for he's edits he made 30% of Songpedia's articles, now remove Redligot2009 there so I can vote. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 09:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) flash site hey there. I made a little flash site. IT TOOK ME HOURS AND HOURS OF WORK! Actually I just wanna see your opinion about it. http://megaswf.com/serve/77586 [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 01:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Redligot2009 re:whoa! Thanks. I really appreciate that comment :D after all that work on it xD [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 02:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Redligot2009 Re:Desysop Never desysop Mvtech, once the band called "The Fresh Men" (I'm the lead vocalist) is so successful and that say that m is the wikia account, It'll get unblock, so do not desysop it. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 08:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, I don't want you to quit, but there is one way to demote him! You ask him if it's ok w/ him. Deal? Because Iamred1 is really hard working. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 09:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Affiliates Affiliates should be websites or wikis that are about MUSIC, Chopedia is about gaming, if you want to crosslink Chopedia and Songpedia, use the Sister Projects page instead. Sorry for reverting your edits, I really just needed to. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 12:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Un-CP is a Sister Project of Songpedia I know you are angry with Un-CP's bcrats demoting you, but that is not a reason to destroy Un-CP and Songpedia's friendship, so please stop demoting Un-CP admins and stop removing links to Un-CP, and anyways I understand you, you are not powerabusing. Sincerely, paul mccartney 05:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Cho-Songpedia/Song-Chopedia alliance! As I noticed, both of them are democratic (and not communist), the policy is quite similar (except that in Songpedia you may swear and the policy can be edited by any admin, and the community can have power more than admins or bcrats when 2/3 of the community agree) plus both consider Club Penguin and the wiki links a spam. And your a bcrat in both wikis so I'll create a forum and make sure to vote! Sincerely, paul mccartney 08:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC)